Convergent
by SandlotGirl4
Summary: Following the lives of both Tris and Tobias/Four. There was no war so the story will be starting after Tris passes initiation. Showing their lovelife, troubles, friendship, heartbreak, and anger.
1. Introduction

So this is just the Introduction to the story!

This story follows the lives of Tris Prior and Tobias/Four Eaton! (I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING)

It takes place in the middle/end of the divergent book where there is no war. Erudite does not try to kill the Abnegation, there is absolutely no war.

I will try to write as much as I can! Please review and let me know any ideas you have! I will even give you a shoutout when I use your idea as long as you would like me too! I hope you like it! :)


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 _

_**A/N: Please review! I hope you Like it! **_

_**3 Tris~and~Tobias~Lover**_

**Tris POV**

I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his. It is the best moment of my life. A moment later, Tobias's thumb brushes over my waist. I pull away not wanting to go to far with everyone watching. I turn my head to see Christina and Will with gaping expressions. I turn back to Tobias and lean my head into his chest hiding my face. I didn't realize I would be embarrassed to tell my friends we were dating. I hear a deep chuckle rumble from Tobias. He wraps me in a big hug. I turn back to my friends to see the expression again. I reach my hand out and force Christina's mouth closed, Will follows doing it by himself.

"What?" Christina asks pointing from me to Tobias then me again.

"I'll tell ya later." I scream over the crowd. I feel a tickle down my neck.

"Zeke is having a game night. He's famous for coming up with game 'Candor or Dauntless'. He told me to invite my mysterious girl to come along. You wanna come?" Tobias whispers in my ear. I giggle when he calls me his "Mysterious Girl". I nod thinking "What could go wrong." He takes my write hand and starts to walk. I quickly grab Christina's, and she grabs Will's. Tobias turns, to say something then doesn't realizing we had a train of my friends behind us. I release Christina's hand and walk a little closer to Tobias. He puts his arm around my shoulders and keeps walking.

**A/N: Sorry I took "Candor or Dauntless" from another fanfiction. I just really liked the idea of the game.**

~ Page Break ~

We arrive at Zeke's room in the Dauntless apartments. Tobias just walks in like it's his own. I follow feeling a little weird. I turn to see if Christina and Will are still following and they are. The look Christina gives me lets me know that she wants to know what we are doing. I wiggle from Tobias and go to talk to my friends, he doesn't seem to notice. I laugh, thinking he must be nervous if he doesn't realize that I left his side. I walk up to Christina she looks like a lost puppy, with Will following her.

"Hey, sorry I didn't give you a warning. This is Zeke's, Uriah's brothers, apartment. Its like a party game night thing and thought you might want to join." Looking around there aren't very many people hear. Just a couple other Dauntless I don't know, all guys. I wonder if girls were invited? Christina shoves me and I take a step back.

"What the hell?" Christina says.

"What? You can leave if you want." I said not really wanting her to leave. I would really feel awkward being the only girl.

"You could have told me so we could have gone shopping. I look awful." She says gesturing down at her tight fitted black v-neck, black skinny jeans, and red boots. I looked up at Will making eye contact. I then, knowing I have his attention, jerk my eyes to Christina hoping he would get the hint.

"I think you look hot." He said moving his hands around her waist. He got the hint. I feel hands wrap around my waist too and was about to elbow the guy, but stopped when I heard him speak.

"There you are." Tobias whispered in my ear. Tobias, it was Tobias. Tobias lead me to the couch and let me sit, since there was only one seat available. The other two taken by Christina and Will. I sat next to Christina and Tobias sat on the floor next to me. Christina smiled at me and was about to say something but was interrupted by Zeke when he came and sat down on the ground across from Tobias. He was holding two beers and threw one at Tobias. Tobias set it off to the side of him not opening it. The room like exploded with people, of all sexes. They all crowded in a circle.

"Lets play." Tobias yelled.

"Ok, for my new fellow Dauntless who haven't played I will explain." Zeke said pointing to us on the couch. "It's called Candor or Dauntless. The point is that you pick one. Candor of course for any question you are asked you must answer it truthfully. If you don't answer the penalty is you have to take a shot and take a piece of clothing off". My eyes widened at that part. "Dauntless is a dare. You must do the dare, if you don't the penalty is the same." Great so either way I'm screwed. "I'll start. Four, your fate?" He asked. I almost forgot about calling him Four in public. It just felt right to call him Tobias.

"Dauntless." Tobias reply's.

"Awesome, I dare you to stand up and kiss this mysterious girl you supposedly brought along." My eyebrows came together, confused. He must not have seen me and Tobias walk in together, or earlier when he stood behind me. He turned his head smiling. I let out a breath and nodded. Just because I didn't want him to take off any clothing. He stands and offers me his hand. I take it realizing his grip is shaky he must be nervous. I stand looking at him.

"Don't be nervous, it's just me." I whispered trying to calm him. He nodded and put his hands on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in. He found my lips with his and pulled me closer to him. We stayed for about 6 seconds and then he pulls away. I sit again looking at Zeke. He has a huge smile on his face.

"Will" Tobias says. "C or D?" He says. I look at Will. He looks terrified. I leaned down and whispered "Go easy, he's shy."

"Candor." He said looking at Christina. I hear Tobias hum like he is trying to think of something to ask.

"Who was the first person you kissed?" I heard Tobias say. I rub his shoulders. He takes one of my hands and kisses it.

"Um...Christina." Will said looking at his shoes.

"Really?" Christina asks. Will nods his head. "Hey. Look at me." Christina said, Will looked up. She kissed him and whispered something in his ear.

"Ok, Tris Truth or dare?" He asked. Tobias chuckled. I contemplated what I should choose.

"Um... dare." I say regretting it when it leaves my mouth. I feel Tobias stiffen.

"I dare you to go get a tattoo. Right now." He said. I smiled and grabbed Christina's hand. We stood, Tobias stood too.

"No stay here, I'll be back soon." I kissed his check, and ran off with Christina.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 _

**A/N: Sorry for short chapters its my writing style. I hope you like it please review! 3 Tris~and~Tobias~Lover**

I am sitting in the chair, in pain, getting Tobias' name tattooed on my hip. I was worried about what he would think. It took about 20 minutes or so until I am done. Me and Christina walk back to the party, we walk in to Peter dancing to a crazy up beat song without a shirt on. I find my way to the couch sitting where I sat before. Someone took Christina's spot, but she just sat on Will's lap. The song ended and Peter noticed me sitting back in my spot.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless." He said. Of course he would pick on me. Candor probably would have something to do with my family or initiation so Dauntless is my best bet.

"Dauntless." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Show us your tattoo." Awesome I thought sarcastically. I took my top shirt off leaving me cold in my cami. The handed me a shot. I don't drink to I stood and dared Zeke to take it. After that I sat and looked at Tobias. He ran his finger over the bandage on my hip which you could now partly see. Zeke got bored with the game and decided we should dance and drink. I wasn't a good dancer and didn't drink so I felt out of place. Tobias was somewhere but I didn't know where. I wanted to leave I was tried and wanted to sleep. I got up and looked around for Tobias. I found him in the corner of the room with Zeke. I waved not sure if her saw me and walked towards the door. When I opened it I saw Uriah and some blonde making out. I kept walking trying not to stare when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned to see who it was and saw Tobias.

"Is everything ok?" He asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm tired and wanted to go to bed. Plus I don't know how to dance and I don't drink so I felt kind of weird." I said taking my hand and finding his.

"Oh" He said. "You didn't even kiss me goodbye though." He said looking hurt.

"Sorry, I didn't want to embarrass you in front of your friends." I said looking at my shoes.

"Why would I be embarrassed?" He asked, lifting my chin with his index finger.

"I know I'm not pretty, and thought they would make fun of you 'Oh the ol ball and chain kissing you goodnight" I said in my deepest voice I could make. He then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I yelled for him to put me down but he didn't. He walked up the stairs and walked into his apartment. He stood me up and kissed me. His hands found my waist and mine found his hair. He then pulled away, and looked at me.

"I would never be embarrassed! Never, especially because if they do make fun of me, I can throw it in their faces that they don't have a hot girl kissing them goodnight. And then I would probably punch them." He said running his hand across my cheek. I blushed when he said hot girl, even though it wasn't true. He kissed my cheek, then my nose, then my lips. He pulled away once again. He looked at me in the eyes. I thought I did something wrong.

"What?" I asked wiping my face thinking I had something on it.

"You know what..." He said getting closer to me. "You're not only the prettiest woman I have seen, your the hottest." I blushed and shook my head while looking down.

"Don't lie to me." I said. I hate when he tells me I'm cute, pretty, and hot, I mean its not true so don't say it.

"Why would I lie to you?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders not finding an answer.

"Why?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Why what?" I said frowning a little.

"Why can't you see yourself the way I see you." I honestly didn't know how to answer to that question. I looked at my shoes and stepped away. I was uncomfortable. I hated this topic. He took my hand, he pulled me back to him so this time I was pressed against his body.

"Can I ask you question?" He asked kissing the top of my head.

"Always" I said into his chest, letting my heart beat sync with his.

"What's your new tattoo?" He said looking at me.

"Um..." I forgot that I would have to show him. "Wait here." I said going to the bathroom.

**Tobias POV **

I go and sit on the couch while waiting for Tris in the bathroom. Sometimes I wish she could see herself the way I see her. She is so stunningly beautiful. I am actually nervous for initiation, these new boys are going to be all over her, and I don't want that. I feel anger already shoot my veins. I calm my breathing and think of something else. I just can't get away from Dauntless training, whether I am training, or practicing it. I hear the bathroom door open and Tris tiptoes into the room. Her hair down. I stood and she looked nervous. I was nervous too. Why would she be so nervous to show me a tattoo? Was it in a place, that she wasn't comfortable showing me. I watch her slowly raise her tank top just millimeters up and the same with her jeans just on her right hip. I read what it says. I drop to my knees so its right in front of me. I trace it with my finger tip. Tobias. I can not believe she did this. She is always telling me that I'm really special to her, but never really showed it, this was her way. This is why I fell in love with her. I raise and meet her gaze.

"You like it?" She asked. That's why she didn't show everyone at the party tonight. It was meant just for us. I didn't even answer her question I just kissed her.

"I take that as a yes." She said pulling away.

"I love you." I said. "And yes. I love it." That's when I realize what I need to do.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 _

**I really hope you like it. I want everyone to know my computer malfunctioned one my twice while I was writing this so I had to start over 3 times. And I'm sorry for any Typos I'm trying not to have any. Anyways please review and let me know if you have any ideas that you would like me to write I will try my hardest to get it it. I hope you have a great Morning/Afternoon/Night. :) Tris~and~Tobias~Lover **

**Tris POV**

I awake on my side of the bed. I roll over to find no one there. Where's Tobias? I sit up and become worried. I slowly get out of bed to go check out the apartment when I notice I am only wearing one of Tobias' old grey T-Shirts. It barely covers my underwear. I look towards the door and bend down to grab the first thing I feel. I look at it, Tobias's sweatpants he wears to sleep. I slip them on, they fit in the waist, but are way to long. I almost trip walking to the door. I slightly open it, peaking my head out to see the living room and kitchen look exactly how we left it last night. I creep out trying to be quiet and notice a note on the kitchen counter. I walk over and read it.

_To my "Mysterious Girl",_

_Please forgive me, I needed to go shopping real quick I should be back before you wake. So if you are reading this go back to bed. _

_Your "Random Boy Toy" (I heard Christina call me that during initiation) _

I drop the note on the counter and walk to the coffee pot. I start it up grabbing out a k-cup. Dauntless has this really cool coffee pot that brews one cup at a time. I stick the k-cup in and my cup under the dispenser. I click the medium button and it starts to brew. I run my finger along the counter when I walk to the cook books. I grab one specifically on scrambled eggs, Tobias' favorite. It must have been a gag gift or something. I open it to recipe on "Cheese and Ham" I set it on the counter. I go over and grab my cup of coffee, since it is now done brewing. I take a quick sip letting the coffee warm me. I set the cup on counter, lean my elbows on the counter, and start to read the recipe.

**Tobias POV**

I went out to go do a couple of things actually. First I went to the tattoo parlor. I got Tris's name on my rib cage. Small fits perfectly between my ribs. Then I went to the Dauntless Jewelers. I picked out the most perfect engagement ring for Tris. She's gonna love it. It's a grey heart shaped diamond, with black little heart shaped diamonds around it, with 4 + 6 engraved in the band. I put the small box it was in, in my pocket and stopped by the guys shop. Thinking I should get something or she would think something was up. I picked out a new shirt for her to sleep, the one she uses now works but she should have a new one. Then I head home. My plan was to ask her to move in. Then later once we get a little closer and I tell her I love her, I'll propose. I don't want her to know, though it has to be a surprise. I quietly open the door thinking she still might be sleeping. Of course she isn't. I find her propped up against the counter, reading that stupid omelet cook book Zeke got me when I first got the place, with a coffee mug in hand sipping it slowly. I don't think she heard me walk in. I set the bag that has the shirt in it on the ground and sneak up behind her. I place my hands on her hips and whisper in her ear.

**Tris POV **

I was reading the cook book skimming through pages, sipping my coffee. Then I felt hands on my waist. Then a whisper in my ear,

"You're supposed to be sleeping." Tobias said.

"There you are, hey you lied." I said pointing to his letter. I turn and give him a hug. When I squeezed my arms around his chest something under his shirt crumpled. I back away and looked at him, he smiled and kissed me. I pulled away and poked the area that crumpled and it did it again. When I poked him he winced with pain.

"Sorry, did I hurt you. I didn't mean too." I said backing away feeling bad. He grabbed my hand, and pulled me back to him. I took his other hand and placed it on on my hip and pulled me into him. He crushed his lips on mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss started off slow but turned into a hunger, a need overtime. Then I heard it again. The crumple. I backed away again and lifted his shirt. There was a bandage on his rib cage.

"Oh my gosh, what happened." I said running my fingers along it.

"You wanna see?" He asked looking into my eyes. I was nervous that he was hurt, and hesitantly shook my head yes. He started to peel the bandage off. I closed my eyes shut, regretting this decision. I didn't want to see him hurt.

"Tris, honey look." He said placing a hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes and looked. Right there was a new tattoo. This one with my name on it. I looked at him smiling. I felt so happy, he placed my name on his body, forever. Now I know how he felt last night. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I love you." I said, grabbing his collar and kissing him. He pulled away and looked at me shocked.

"I should have said it yesterday, or even the first day I met you, but I didn't want to scare you." He said looking down.

"Tobias, I love you. Always have, always will." I said bending my knees so I could look into his eyes. He turned back to me and I straightened up keeping our gaze.

"Tris, I love you too." He said finding my lips with his. I was so happy, nothing could break this feeling.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 _

**I really hope you like it! I wanna give a quick shoutout to one of my closest friends. She is the one who helped me come up with the story line to come. I won't say her name, but we texted almost through one of my whole class periods just coming up with ideas. Ily bae and thanks for the help. And with that please review and let me know of any ideas you have. :) Tris~and~Tobias~Lover **

**Tobias POV **

I stand in the middle of my kitchen, hugging Tris, contemplating proposing here and now. I know I want to make it special, but I wonder if its too soon. Maybe if I can get Christina to talk to Tris to see if she's thinking about the future. I would be afraid to ask if I knew she would say no. I need to stop worrying and enjoy my moment with Tris. I am snapped back to reality when she asks me a question.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You" I reply, looking at her. A smile creeps along her face. I love her so much. I kiss her and let my hands slide down to her waist. She pulls away, looks at me with her beautiful eyes and walks away. I follow not wanting her to leave our hug. I walk into my room, but she's not there. I jump hearing a scream come from behind me.

"Ha! I knew you would follow me." She exclaims laughing. I let my heart beat slow and sit on the bed. I look at her and smile. I can't help but laugh too, I can't believe I feel for that. Then she stops laughing and points at me.

"Out." She says moving her hand to the door.

"But this is my room." I say turning my head, and raising my eyebrows at her.

"I guess you want me to leave then." She says taking a step towards the door. I stand afraid she is actually going to leave.

"Why do I have to leave?" I ask with pleading eyes. "I like being close to you." I say walking to her, slipping my hand around her waist.

"I like being close to you too, but I have to take a shower." She says looking towards the bathroom.

"You do know, I don't have to leave your side." I say raising my eyebrows. She gives me her death glare and I chuckle. She kisses me, pushing me up against the wall. I am actually starting to think she will let me join her in her shower. Then I feel her sliding me closer to the door. I just think we are moving to the bathroom. We get to the bedroom door, she takes and step forward and I take a step back. She pulls away real quick closing the door in my face, then locks it. She just locked me out of my own bedroom. Damn, I feel for it again. She distracts me so much.

**Tris POV**

I can't help but giggle, I just got Tobias again. I go into the bathroom and start the water. I walk back into the bedroom, almost screaming when I see Tobias sitting on the bed. He puts his hand up revealing a key in his hand. I forgot we were at his apartment. I shake my head and grab my clothes. He gets up and follows me. I turn to go into the bathroom, I hear his footsteps behind me. I turn around to face him. He stops short so he doesn't run into me, I kiss him.

"You know the faster you let me take my shower, the faster I can be by your side again." I said crossing my arms in front of me.

"Or, I could join you..." He starts to say before I cut him off.

"Tobias, please I just want to take a quick shower." I say starting to get annoyed. I think he realizes I don't like this joke anymore and he takes a step back.

"Sorry" He mumbles.

"10 minutes tops." I say kissing him. "Maybe 5." I say pulling away. I see him smirk, then I go into the bathroom. I close the door watching him dramatically frowning at me. I raise 5 fingers at him. I close the door all the way, taking in a deep breath. I take off my pajamas and jump into the shower. Letting the warm water relax all of my muscles. I start to think about tomorrow. What job will I pick? The one I want is the Tattoo Parlor just because I would get to work with Christina and Tori. But do I want to work with Tobias? I don't know, I mean I love him and want to be with him I am just worried. Worried what would happen if one of us become the others boss, and have to tell the others what to do. I think I'll go with the Tattoo Parlor.

**Tobias POV **

I watch Tris close the door to the bathroom. I feel bad, I think I made her mad, because I kept suggesting the I join her. I walk out of my bedroom and check the time. It's 11:20, I grab my keys, and head to Christina's down the hall. I lock the door behind me, just because Tris is in the bathroom, and doesn't know I'm leaving. I run down the hall real quick and knock on Christina's door. A couple of seconds later she opens it. Her eyes widen when she sees me.

"Is something wrong?" She asks looking around probably for Tris.

"No, I need you to take Tris out shopping or something today." I say.

"Ok, why?" She asks bringing her eyebrows together.

"Well, you can't tell her, but I want to propose but I don't know if she wants to get married." I say. Her eyebrows go back to normal and she tilts her head back as if she knows what I want her to do.

"And you want me to ask if she wants to get married someday. But casually so she doesn't know whats up." She says I nod my head quickly.

"Ok, I'll walk over in like 30 minutes." She says I nod.

"Ok, I'll be back at the apartment when your done. If she says yes she wants to get married, then hug me goodbye, if she doesn't then just punch me in the arm." I say, she smiles and nods. "Thanks so much, I better get back before she gets out of the shower" I say, I wave a hand at her and run back to the apartment. I fumble with the keys becoming a nervous about Tris's answer. When I get in I hear the shower still running, I take a seat on the couch. I grab a book and wait.

~ Page Break ~

Tris gets out of the shower, and walks out of the bathroom 20 minutes later. She walks past me and I can't help but look up form my book. Damn she looks good. She is wearing a skin tight, black V-neck T-Shirt that shows off a little cleavage, and grey capris. With black flip flops. I hear a knock at the door. Christina. I stand and open the door. Christina stands with a huge smile on her face.

"Tris!" She yells. I look over and Tris jumps. Tris turns and smiles when she sees Christina.

"What's up Chris?" She asks, that must be what she call Christina.

"Let's go shopping I have a lot to talk to you about." She says. Tris frowns and looks at me. I know that she wanted to spend time with me today.

"Go!" I say smiling. "I can hang with Zeke." She smiles and grabs her purse. She walks by and I stop her by grabbing her wrist. I whisper in her ear.

"Get somethin' sexy" She giggles and I kiss her cheek. Then shes off.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 _

**2 Chapters in 1 day! Gotta love Friday huh? I hope you like this Chapter I'm excited to write it! :) Tris~and~Tobias~Lover **

**Tris POV **

I stand in the Dauntless make up shop, with Chris sampling some perfume. I look at some eyeliner.

"So, guess what Will asked me!" Chris says excited.

"What?" I ask, not in the mood to guess.

"He asked me to move in with him!" She said so happy. I smile, I am so happy for the both of them.

"That's awesome." I say back.

"Do you ever think of the future?" She asks, I shrug. "Like what do you see?" She asks. I blurt out my answer before thinking

"To-Four" I say almost saying his name.

"Yeah! Like what, hows the relationship, married? Kids?" She says not noticing my stutter of his name.

"Yeah, married. Happy, maybe a little one crawling around." I say smiling.

"Really? You want to get married."

"I wouldn't be apposed to it." I say shrugging.

"Like soon, or later in the future." She says walking towards me.

"I don't know? Why?" I ask, she usually wants to talk about make up, or clothes so this was weird.

"I'm starting to think that way about Will, and I want to know if you think that way too." She says making some sense.

~ Page Break ~

**Tobias POV **

I hung out with Zeke, by the chasm. I look at the clock on the wall and realize the girls should be back soon. I decide to leave, knowing Tris doesn't really like to shop so would want to go home as soon as possible. My plan was is if she said yes to Christina then take her out to a fancy dinner and then take her out to the chasm rock where we had our first kiss and ask her then. Tonight preferably. I walk back to my apartment. I get my keys out and unlock the door. I walk in to she Christina and Tris laughing on the couch. I look at Christina and she smiles. I don't know what that means. I sit next to Tris and put my arm around her.

"Well, I should go see Will." Christina says. She stands and then Tris stands too. I wait a second taking a deep breath knowing this is the time I will find out if I will propose tonight or not. I stand up and stick my hand in my jacket pocket feeling the box. Christina hugs Tris, then walks over to me. She realizes I'm nervous, she puts her arm up about to punch me. I get a wave of disappoint rush through me. Then she hugs me, whispering in my ear.

"Just joking." She walks out laughing. I smile and look at Tris. She looks confused and a little angry.

"What was that about?" She asks crossing her arms, and shifting her weight to her left leg. Yep shes mad.

"Nothing" I say feeling the jealousy radiating from her. I hug her, hoping she'll calm down. I feel her body relax a little.

"Go get ready." I say pointing to my room.

"For what?" She asks.

"I'm taking my hot, beautiful, girlfriend out on a date." She smiles and kisses my cheek, then walks to the door. "Where are you going?" I ask.

"To get a dress from Chris." She says. I nod and she leaves the apartment.

~ Page Break ~

Someone knocked on the door while I was getting ready. I throw my black button up on, not buttoned, but covering most of my black tank top. I open the door to find Christina standing in the doorway.

"Show me the ring." She said demanding. I pull out the box and open it showing her. She smiled and walked away. I closed the door, and walked to the mirror. I see something slide under the door. I walk over and pick it up.

_Four, _

_Get her roses, pick her up in 30 minutes. I'll have her ready. _

_-C _

I slip the note in my pocket of my black slacks. I go back to the mirror and button my shirt. I then walk to the couch and slip on my nice black dress shoes. I grab my keys from the counter and leave the apartment. I head to the pit where all the stores are. I walk into the flower shop. I grab a dozen roses and pay. I look at my watch and see its only been 20 minutes. I check my pocket to make sure I have the ring. I do.

**A/N: No pun intended there. HeHe, sorry go back to reading.**

I walk up to Christina's apartment and stand before the door. I start thinking of ways to ask her. My watch beeps, telling me that I can knock now. I knock on the door, my hands shaking. Tris opens the door. I smile when I see her becoming even more nervous. She looks so beautiful; A red dress that shows some cleavage, goes down to mid thigh, a black necklace, and black heals. No grey, probably so the ring will stand out. I hand her the roses, she smiles and takes them. I watch her turn and hand them to Christina, then turns back to me. I put my arm out. She loops hers in mine. She waves at Christina, we start to walk, Christina mouths the words "Good Luck" to me, I wave and turn to look at Tris.

"You look beautiful." I say.

"Thanks, handsome" She says to me. I was so nervous. We walk to the restaurant called "Fight Club". Its nothing like the name, its actually really fancy and romantic. We walk in, I turn to the lady up front.

"We have a reservation, for Four." I say. Tris squeezes my arm. The lady grabs two menus, and walks us to our table.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't go into much detail for their dinner, I just wanted to get to it already.**

We walk to the chasm. My breaths start to quicken, I was so nervous. My hands were shaking. We walk to the rock where we kissed for the first time. She looks at me, and I smile at her. I sit and she sits next to me. I put my arm around her.

"So, did you like dinner?" I ask, trying to clam myself.

"Yes, it was very sweet. Thank you." She says, then kisses my cheek. I decide now is the right time. I stand, holding out my hand to help her up. She takes my hand and gets up.

"Tobias, whats going on." She asks when I let go of her hand. I take a deep breath.

"Tris I love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I can't imagine my life without you. I need you in my life forever." I kneel on one knee. Her eyes widen and she smiles. I grab the box out of my pocket. I hold it shaking, I grip it harder, to stop the shaking. I open the box revealing the ring. "Beatrice Prior, will you do me the honor, of making me the luckiest man on Earth, and marrying me?" I breath. I see a tear fall from her cheek.

**Tris POV**

Tobias, just proposed. I feel a tear drop from my cheek. I feel so loved and special around him. I take a deep breath,

"Tobias, I would love to marry you." I say smiling.

"Yeah?" He asks crying too.

"Yeah, I want to marry you." I say smiling. He slips the beautiful ring on my finger. Its a grey heart diamonds, with small black diamonds around it. The grey stands out with my outfit. He stands, and hugs me. I pull away, with my hands still around his neck, and his around my waist looking at him.

"Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be Mrs. Tobias Eaton." I say smiling. He pulls me in and kisses me. This is the happiest moment of my life. I love him so much. I can't believe we are engaged. Oh my gosh, my head is spinning. Is this really happening?

"I love you." I say to him.

"I love you more." He says. Then he kisses me.

**A/N: I really hope you like it. I thought having him propose where they first kissed would be so romantic. Shout out to the person you reviewed and suggested the beach. I am so sorry I didn't use your idea, I did really think about it and thought this location was more romantic, tying into the book a little more. Please keep the ideas coming I could use all the help I can get. Probably won't update till tomorrow night. I have some tournaments this weekend, that last all day. I will try tho! **

**Love **

**Tris~and~Tobias~Lover**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I wanted to say sorry, for not posting sooner. I had tournaments over the weekend and ultimately got sick. Finding myself in bed with a massive headache. I wrote today because the boredom was agonizing. So here you go. I know its not great but please remember I am sick so my brain isn't fully on. Thanks love ya**

**Tris~and~Tobias~Lover**

** Tobias POV**

I awoke with Tris in my arms. She was mine, and I was hers and I cherish her. I love her. I laid there just admiring her. Memorizing every feature she has. I realized she woke up, when she pushed herself closer to me. I gently kissed her on the forehead, and her eyelashes fluttered. Then she opened her beautiful eyes.

"Good morning Beautiful." I whispered in her ears. She smiled and kissed my cheek. I hugged her a little tighter.

"Good morning Tobias." She said quietly, smiling. I giggled a little,

"That's all I get." I said giggling.

"What?" She asked, laughing too. "What do you want me to say 'Good morning perfect abs.' I mean." She said laughing, I busted up at perfect abs.  
"Perfect abs. Really?" I said looking into her eyes.

"Have you seen them." She said putting her hand on my chest. I leaned in and kissed her. It started off slow, then it deepened.

"You know I can show them to you." I said in between kisses. She pulled away, and propped herself up on her elbows. She looked over my shoulder.

**Tris POV**

"I would love to but today is the day we choose our jobs and I have to get ready." I said resting my head on his chest. I quickly kissed him and rolled out of bed. I went into the bathroom and started the water. I walked back out to the bedroom, and went to the drawer Tobias emptied for me. I opened it and revealed nothing in it. I turned and looked at Tobias laughing. He sat up, as he was still sitting on the bed, to see what I was laughing at. He looked at it and started laughing too. He rolled out of bed and walked over to me. He wrapped his hands around my waist and looked at me.

"Ok, I'll get you an outfit for today, as long as you move in later today. After you chose your job." He said.  
"Oh my gosh, Tobias you want me to move in with you. This is crazy-" I said before he cut me off kissing me. His way of shutting me up. I let my hands find his hair, and his found my back. I pulled away.

"Sorry, I didn't know how to shut you up. Ok, you get in the shower, and I'll be back with a change of clothes before you get out." He said, he kissed me on the cheek, and walked out the front door. I went into the bathroom, and jumped in the shower. I started to think about jobs. I want to work at the Tattoo Parlor, but Tobias wants me to work with him in the Control Center. I of course love him and want to spend my every waking second with him, we are engaged, but I was worried. What happens if one of us becomes the boss. Or if we do become the boss and have to be rude, mean, or even fire the other because we were told too. It just scares me. I finish my shower laying out the pros and cons of each job in my head. I got out and peaked my head out of the bathroom to see if Tobias was home. I looked out, and saw the kitchen door kicked in. My eyes widened. I ran back into the bathroom I locked the door and rushed to the hamper. I threw on some dirty bra, underwear, and tank top. I couldn't find any of my pants, but found Tobias' old basketball shorts. Then I heard someone yell.  
"Tris!"

**Tobias POV**

I was walking to Tris' apartment when I found Zeke in the hall. We started talking about this girl Uriah hooked up with after the party, and this girl he really liked. Then he asked about Tris and the engagement. I guess word got around. I realized that I was supposed to be getting Tris clothes and said goodbye, and went to her apartment. I walked up there, and put my hand in my pocket and remembered I had left my keys on the kitchen counter. I walked back to the apartment. I found the door kicked in, and I sprinted in. I was scared, did someone take my Tris?

"Tris!" I yelled. I ran into the bedroom and found the bathroom door closed but the shower off. "Tris are you in there." I yelled as I tried to open the door, noticing it was locked.

"Tobias is that you." I heard a faint cry come from the other side of the door.

"Honey, its me you're safe, please open the door. Are you ok?" I asked pressing up against the door. I heard a click, and the door crack open. She sighed when she saw me. I pushed the door open and wrapped her in my arms.

"What happened?" She said into my chest.

" I don't know, I forgot my keys on the counter, and came back to get them and found the door." I said gesturing towards the door. "I love you and am never leaving your side again." I said kissing her on the head.

"Promise?" She said letting a tear fall from her cheek.

"Promise" I said wiping it away. I took her hand and walked to the kitchen to get my keys. They weren't' there.

"Just take mine, we'll find yours later." Tris said handing me her keys.

"Ok." I said, kissing her on the top of her head. I could tell she was still a little shaken up from before. We left the apartment closing the door, as best as we could.

~ Page Break ~

When we arrived at Tris' apartment, I fumble with the keys and opened it. There was something spray painted on the wall, which had nothing on it. She never had a chance to really decorate it because she spent so much time at my apartment. The spray paint read;

_I have your Mom_

_ -Marcus _

Tris, gasped and clutched my arm harder. I pulled her closer to me. We walked to her bedroom, hesitantly. When we walked in there was nothing there. She walked to her dresser, and I went to her closet. I found a note taped to her, nightstand next to me. I picked it up and read it;

_Tris, I hope you found my little note out in the living room. Come to the train station at noon tomorrow. If you bring anyone I will kill her instantly._

_-M_

"What's that." Tris asked me. I quickly stuffed it in my pocket. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing" I said looking back at her closet.

"Ok" She said a little offended like. I grabbed a couple of dresses, the ones I liked, and put them on the bed. She looked at them, then at me. She cocked one eyebrow at me and I laughed.

"No." She said pointing at the dresses.

"What, I've never seen you in them. So what's the big deal." I said crossing my arms.

"Fine, but if I don't like them they're out." I nodded and turned back to the closet. I felt her arms wrap around my waist. Then she stuck her hand in my pocket. She stole the note from my pocket and I hung my head.

"Tris, no." I said turning and grabbing the note from her hand.

"Tobias, what the hell is that? Why can't I see it?" She said madly.

"Tris, its nothing. I just don't want you to see it." I said stuffing it back into my pocket.

"I give up." She said throwing her hands in the air, then walking out.

"Tris. Come here." I said following her.

"No, Tobias. I don't want to be around you right now." She said. Her face turned red and you could almost feel the anger radiating off her.

"What, why? Tris, I only do things to keep you safe. Not showing you this will keep you safe. I love you so much, and would hate to see you hurt or in danger." I said sitting on her couch putting my head in my hands. Tris slowly, wrapped her hands around my arms.

"Tobias, I know you want to keep me safe. And when you're around I am safe. You will always protect me. I love you too, and I hate to see you upset like this." She said squeezing my arm tighter. I looked up and kissed her.

"Ok, lets get your clothes. I'm a little uncomfortable with this thing in here." I said, pointing to Marcus' note. She nodded, kissed my cheek. We both got up and intertwined our hands together.

~ Page Break ~

I sat on the bed, watching Tris roll her clothes. She insisted that she roll her clothes, so I don't have to move anything. I got up and picked her up. She screamed and I set her on the bed.

"Let me move my stuff." I whispered in my ear.

"No. No, I don't want you to." She said back.

"No, I want to. You're my wife you deserve more than what I have." I said kissing her neck.

"You mean fiance, not wife." She said giggling.

"Oh, yeah were not married yet." I said laughing.

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know not a lot happened in this chapter, or not a lot of explaining happened. I promise it will make more sense next chapter. Let me know if you have any ideas. I was thinking about starting a new story while writing this one about if Tris and Tobias met when they were younger in Abnegation. Please let me know if you think its a good Idea. 5 reviews talking about it and I will! I Love You All**

**Tris~and~Tobias~Lover**


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

**A/N: Hey guys, so guess whose home sick once again. I am 3 days in a row, ugh. Well I had a dream last night in one of the 4 hours that I actually slept of this idea. I am super excited to see what yall think. I am also nervous just because of what happens in this chapter. A lot is explained and a lot of stuff goes down. So enjoy and FFR! Love Tris~and~Tobias~Lover**

**Tobias POV**

"Oh, yeah were not married yet." I said laughing. She laughs too and grabs my left hand.

"See no wedding band yet." Tris says rubbing my 'wedding finger'.

"Yeah, um we should do something about that. I was thinking, maybe we could uh you know um yeah." I said feeling the heat rush to my cheeks.

"We could uh you know um yeah, what?" Tris said sarcastically. I look at her with pleading eyes.

"Um... elope" I said looking away knowing she would want a big wedding inviting everyone. She took her hands and held my face. She turned my head, so I was facing her. She rested her head on my forehead and smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said before kissing me. I kissed her back. It started off slow, the kind that makes you want to melt in the others hands, but then it turned passionate, a need for each other. I slowly started to kiss her neck, and slip my hands under shirt. Her hands run up my back and find my hair. I kiss her ravens and then slowly move down. She put her hands on my chest, and I stopped. I backed away, and looked down. She slowly inched forward and put her hand on my shoulder. She whispered in ear,

"I didn't want you to stop, take that top off." She said slowly, sexy. I looked up at her, she nodded.

"You sure you want to do this." I ask, afraid we were going too far to soon.

"I'm not saying, that has to happen. Just I want your shirt off." She said, I smiled and put her hand on the hem on my shirt. She slowly started slipping it up slowly. She looked over my shoulder like she did this morning and saw the time. She groaned and laid back.

"Damn it" I muttered under my breath.

"Later, I promise." She said rolling away. She got up and went to the closet. She grabbed a dress and showed me. I held up my thumb and smiled. She went into the bathroom. I stood and took the note out from my pocket and reread it. I looked at the clock saw it said 10:45. The job choosing starts at 11:15 and I was going to meet Marcus at the train at noon.

~ Page Break ~

**Tris POV**

I stand in the middle of the pit, with Tobias holding my hand and Christina squealing next to me. I am nervous even though I know what job I am going to choose. I start thinking, about my choice if I made the right one or not, when Eric calls my name. Tobias rubs my shoulders and I walk to the stage.

"And what, job would like." Eric says looking me dead in the eye. He still scares me. I look over to Tobias and he nods to me.

"Um… Tattoo Parlor and training initiates." I say without even thinking. Eric marks it down and shakes it my hand. I go back to Tobias. He looks a little mad and looks at his watch. Then he looks up at me again.

"I have to go." He says in his Four instructor voice. Then he walks away. I run down the hallway after him.

"Four." I yell after him, he turns when he hears my voice.

"What did you call me." He says, and his face turns red.

"What?" I said pointing at someone walking into the pit. He rolls his eyes and nods. I walk up to him and hold his hand. "I am sorry I didn't choose what you wanted, I was just worried about-" I started to say when he kissed me.

"Don't be sorry, I'm not mad at you I just need to go somewhere." He said pulling away.

"Can I come?" I say asking him. Moving my hand up from his hand to his arm.

"No, hey if I'm not back in an hour read this and tell Zeke to find me. But you have to promise me you will stay here, please don't come." He said almost crying.

"Huh, what? Yeah I promise." I say confused.

"Now remember that you promised me. Please, I'm holding you to it." He said with a tear rolling down his cheek. I nod and wipe it away. He kisses me and tells me he loves me, I tell him I love him. He hugged me and turned and walked away. I looked at the note in my hand that he gave me. I watched him walk away and out of my sight. I uncrumple the note and read

Tris, I hope you found my little note out in the living room. Come to the train station at noon tomorrow. If you bring anyone I will kill her instantly

-M

Oh my gosh Tobias has gone to Marcus. I run back to the pit. I see Zeke hugging some redhead.

"Zeke!" I yell he jumps and looks at me.

"Tris, what?" He says back.

"Its To-Four" I hand him the note "He went to find him." I know Zeke knows almost as much as I do.

"Tris, this isn't good. And he left already." He said frantic.

"Yeah, literally just left I watched him leave."

"How could you let him leave, he will kill him." He said, I feel a rush of worry go through.

"I didn't know what he was doing he told me if he was gone longer than an hour to show you this and tell you to find him. He also promised me not to go. We have to go get him Zeke its 11:30 we could catch the next train and then-" I said before he cuts me off.

"You stay here and I'll go get him and bring him back." He said pissing me off.

"I am coming, and you can't stop me." I yell.

"Ugh, fine I could try to stop you but there is no chance I will win. Lets go." He said kissing this girl on the cheek, and handing me a small handgun from his waistband. I take it and put it in mine,

~ Page Break ~

**Tobias POV**

I get off the train at the station and see Marcus standing with his back to me. I get the knife out from my pocket and start to walk towards him. He hears my footsteps and turns. He laughs and starts at me.

"Don't you ever go near her, talk to her, or even think about her again. If you do, I will personally kill you, if I don't do it today." I yelled at him.

"I knew you would come." He said laughing. I felt the need to punch, so I did. He fell to the ground and I kicked him in the ribs. He grabbed my ankle and pulled to the floor. He stood, and I heard him stand up. I looked up and saw him undoing his belt. I felt a shudder go through me and I felt the first hit.

"Four!" I heard Zeke yell. He hit Marcus, Marcus turned around and whipped him in the face with the belt.

"Zeke!" I heard a small cry. I looked around and didn't see anyone. Marcus turned back to me and hit me a couple times in the back.

"Enough." I heard her yell. Tris. Marcus turned then I heard a gunshot. I laid there and watched Marcus fall to the floor yelling in pain. Then I felt her hand on my head.

"You promised you wouldn't come." I say, looking up at her. She had tears running down her face and she put her hand out to help me up. I take it and get up. I wince, and even more tears run down her face. She hands me the gun, I take it and turn. I start to fall and she catches me, helping me stand up right. I point the gun and shoot Marcus in the head, he is definitely dead now. I drop the gun and hug her. She makes sure to not touch my back. She helps Zeke up and the three of us start to walk to the train. I am clutching Tris' waist, as it is hard to stand. Zeke seems fine and can stand and walk on his own. He took the gun just in case someone wants to know who killed the leader of the Government. Probably a good idea. Zeke jumps on the train, and so does Tris. I can feel the pain numb my back and legs. I start to slow down, I hear Tris yell at Zeke and he puts an arm out and helps me on the train. I sit and Tris sits next to me.

"It's ok." I say in her ear.

"No it's not, why did you go." She says crying.

"I needed to protect you from him." I say, wiping the tears from her eyes. She rests her head on my shoulder. I rest my head on hers, and slowly drift off to sleep.

I awake with a jolt from Tris jumping up. I stand and brace myself on the wall. I then see Tris disappear from the train. I realise what I have to do.

**A/N: I really hope you liked it. This was a very eventful chapter, and more will happen with more chapters to come. Please FFR.**


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so happy everyone likes this. I am actually feeling better. Back to school I went. I hope you liked the last chapter, and what happened. I am seriously thinking about writing more stories. I have so many ideas. So I think I will start writing. So please if you see any more stories on my page please read! Love Tris~and~Tobias~Lover**

**Tobias POV**

I stand, and looked out the side of the train. Time to jump! I took in a deep breath and stepped back. I gave myself a running start. I started running. I closed my eyes and jumped. I felt free for a second and then I felt the most excruciating pain. I let myself fall and lay on the gravel. I took in a couple deep breaths. Then I felt her hands. The hands that started to make me forget my pain.

"Honey you have to get up." Tris said taking my hands. I nodded and stood. The pain started shooting up my back and down my legs. I clutched on to Tris' shoulder. She turned and looked at me. She ran into me supporting me up. The edges around my vision started to go black. Then I lost her feeling. I couldn't feel anything anymore. Everything went black.

Tris POV

I looked at Tobias and he looked at me like I wasn't there. Then he looked at his hands. Standing in amazement. I saw his eyes roll to the back of his head, and he went down. I crouch next to him yelling at Zeke. Zeke comes running up. He slings Tobias over his shoulder. I follow him to the infirmary. He lays Tobias on the bed, and walks out of the room. Lynn walks in. She starts examining Tobias and added an IV in his arm. She nods at me and then walks out of the room. I grab the chair from the side of the room. I sit next to the bed trying not to cry. I take his hand and squeeze. I start crying, uncrtrobally. I rest my head on the side of the bed, chanting his name.

"Tobias, Tobias, Tobias." I whisper to myself. "Tobias don't leave me, don't leave, come back." I kept whispering. I can't stop crying. Then I feel him squeeze my hand back.

"Tris, Tris, Tris I'm here. Look at me." He said making me cry even more. I look up and see him looking at me. I jump up and kiss him. He wipes the tears from my cheeks.

"Never do anything like that again." I say laughing through my tears. He nods and kisses me again. I can't help but kiss back.

**A/N: Hey guys I ended it show early. And I know how short this was but that is all I had time to write today. I had to tell you that Tobias is ok. Even myself was worried. Anyways tomorrows Friday and I should be able to write a lot more.**


	10. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey guys! I know you probably expect a new chapter and sadly I don't have one. I promise that I will soon, maybe in a week. I know that is a long time but I have been crazy busy. I have had tryouts and tests and tournaments and AHHH! So I am thinking by Tuesday of next week is when I can write/finish the next chapter. Please don't hate me I just have been really busy. I am writing a new story as well, I know what your thinking "She barely has time for one story now she's writing another that make no sense," and your totally right, which is why I am sad to inform you I will be ending this story soon, like in the next couple chapters, but please read my new story! Its gonna be about Tris and Tobias in High School. I know its over used but it also has them playing sports and falling in love and making friends. But with a twist. So please read when I put up the first chapter! Please FFR and for the reviewer that asked what that means it stands for Favorite, Follow, and Review! **

**I love you guys, you are awesome! **

**Tris~and~Tobias~Lover **


End file.
